For Love or a Kingdom
by Ashlie Christine
Summary: This is my first story on here.Please do not duplicate my work. I have worked hard on it and would hate it if any one stole it. I own it! This is a story about Princsses Xenaiah and how she must choose between her role or her one true love. Please Review.
1. The Flashback

For Love or a Kingdom For Love or a Kingdom Written By: Ashlie Baire



Chapter One

" How in the world did I get myself into this Gabriella?" asked princesses Xeniah as she got ready for her wedding. " I don't know if I should be doing this." " What the heck is that supposed to mean girl?" asked Gabriella. Gabriella was Xenaiah's best friend and also maid. She had a kick-butt and was always the one to get advice from. " Well, it means, well..., I'm not sure. I think I'm making a mistake. My head is telling me to, but my heart says no. I might have lost the one true person I really care about." " Start at the beginning girl. Maybe I can help. Tell me what happened while I was away!"



Xenaiah woke up one beautiful morning in Athens. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the sky was as blue as can be. she got ready for her daily walk in the town. She put on a beautiful gown laced with silk. she put her long brown hair up to perfection. " Xenaiah? Are you ready yet?" asked Xenaiah's mom. She was the queen of Athens. Xenaiah's father had passed away long ago and since then she has been running the kingdom herself. She was desperate for a new ruler. " Mom? What's with you today? You seem all, well you know, jumpy!" "Well, my dear daughter, you know how Auto can get when your late." "I thought I was just walking around town today. I didn't know that he was going with me. What dose he want?" Autolocus was Xenaiah's boyfriend. Or so he thought. They had only met a few weeks ago and started to bond. Auto was tall and very handsome. He had blond, wavy, hair that shone and shimmered in the sun when he walked. He was gorgeous. Xenaiah left the golden palace and began her walk. She walked down the dirt filled road and watched the commoners as she passed by shops and stands trading and exchanging goods. " How I wish I could be like them said Xenaiah. Xenaiah longed to live a normal life. She was tired of being a princesses. She met Autolocus in the town hall. She seen Auto standing there smiling as she walked towards him. "What is it Auto" she asked. " Xenaiah, I have something to ask you. We haven't known each other for very long, but you mean the world to me. I want to get to know you better. I love you." Xenaiah was shocked when he said it. " Will you be my wife?" he asked. Xenaiah stood there in complete amazement. She couldn't believe what he said. She had mixed feelings inside and felt like this was a little too soon. That they were moving too fast. She was confused. " Auto," she said," this, this is so soon. I mean.." He cut her off. " I know it is, but I love you and I want you to be mine forever. "Forever," Xenaiah thought, " I just met you. How could you love me?" Xenaiah pondered the thought for a while. It was a big change in her life. She still wanted an adventure in life, but she agreed. She didn't know why she did. " Ok Auto. I will." He jumped up in exhilaration. He picked her up and swung her around, and hugged her. That night in her room, she sat out on her balcony just looking at the stars and thinking. " Xenaiah? Can I come in?" Xenaiah's mom was at the door. " Yes mom." " So, how was it with you and Auto today? he asked you to marry him didn't he.?" " Yes." she responded, " Is that why you were all jumpy this morning?" " Well, yah. My baby is growing up. I've already arranged for the plans." " I don't know about this mom," she said," I mean, its quite to early don't you think? He jus came out with it out of no ware. " Now don't be second guessing this Xenaiah. We need a king. I've been waiting for this ever since your father passed. We can't rule it alone. Auto is a fine man for you. He's the perfect one to be a king." "I know mom. I like him. I do. At least I think I do. It hasn't been a very long of a time. I don't know if I should be getting married this soon. Her mom was desperate for a ruler that she would say anything to convince Xenaiah to get married. " Xenaiah Marie! your going to go through with this. This is our last chance. Think about the people. The kingdom. They need a new ruler." "But your their ruler. Why should I.." " Xenaiah! You will do this. I may be queen, but I'm also your mother. You have to do this." Xenaiah sighed. "Yes mother. Whatever's best for the kingdom." "Good. Now go to bed. it's late." said her mom as she left. Xenaiah walked in out from the cold. She sat on her bed and started to pet her black Labrador retriever. " Hey Shadow. You get it so easy don't you?" You don't have a care in the world. Me? Well I think being in this palace all the time has gotten to me. I'm stuck being prim and proper, waited on hand and foot. It may seem like the life to live, but it's just not to me. If Gabriella were here, she'd know what to do. I just need a journey. I just need to go out one night and live the life's of my people. To have an adventure. What I wouldn't give to live a normal life. This wedding is just too soon. I need to just leave. Xenaiah smiled real big. "Get out!" "That's it! " she shouted. "Shadow, tonight I'm going out.


	2. First Night Out

For Love or a Kingdom

Chapter Two

Xe got dressed in a black silk cape and under garment to disclose her royalty. she climbed down the decorative wooden ladder from her balcony then climbed the palace walls. There she was, among the hustle and bustle of the night life. She watched as young girls snuck out at night and for once, she was one of them. Free to do what she wants. Free to have an adventure without the casualties of the palace life. She felt like a different person. She explored the different shops and stands. she seen a food stand filled with scrumptious fruits and vegetables. While looking at it, she seen a little girl struggling to get an apple. The little girl had clothes of rag and dirty, messy, blond hair. Xe went over to her. " What are you trying to get?" "An apple," said the girl," I'm very hungry. My family is very poor and we haven't eaten in days. I just wanted something to eat. Xe felt sorry for the girl, and without a thought, she reached up and gave her the apple. The girl ran off thanking her. Xe turned to leave. Just then a man with a scruffy beard, bad teeth, and a fat figure grabbed her hand. " I hope your gona pay for that," said the man," makin' a livin' just don't come free around here." Xe was scared. " Pay? Well I didn't know." Xe was used to having things offered to her. she never paid for anything. She was royalty, but she forgot that she didn't look it that night. " You see, no one was here and well that little girl was hungry..." Quiet you fool! I don't care bout no girl and her needs. I's cares bout my money and want it now or someone's gona pay whether I have money or blood." He pulled out a huge, slightly rusty sword. Xe was terrified. All of the sudden a handsome man came out of no ware. He had brown silky hair. He was tall and muscular and had the most beautiful blue eyes Xe had ever seen. " Now fat Louis," said the man," is that a way to treat a lady?" " She ain't no lady. She's a thief. Just like all ya'll vermin's are. " Common. Now dose she look like a thief?" asked the man as he looked her up and down. " She was just helping a child." "Ha! You just have no respect for your elders. I try to make a living and ya'll ruin it." " Is that a reason to slice her to bits. Xe gulped. " Now, I can get your money. First you have to turn around and let go of her. Louis let go and the handsome man grabbed her hand and they started walking backwards. "Now count to twenty and when you turn back around your money will be there. " But.." " Start now." The fat man started counting. " One, Two, Three, Four, Five,...hold on..." He turned around to find the two running off laughing. " You stupid kid! You won't fool me like that again!" Xe and the man ran into an ally. "The name's Jayson. Jay for short." He held out his hand to shake Xe's. "My name's Xen...," she paused," Uh..just Xe. Thanks for saving me. I thought I was a goner." " Hey! It was my pleasure to rescue a beautiful lady like you. So what are you doing out so late?" asked Jayson." I don't know. Why are you?" asked Xe sarcastically staring into his eyes grinning. Jayson chuckled. " It's a habit I guess." he smiled. "Well me, I just like to get out at nights. Well actually, this is my first night out alone. But I think they're very peaceful. I have an unusual life back at home." " Me too," said Jayson," I'm like nocturnal. I love coming out at night just to explore and to whip up an adventure or two." So do I." "Speaking of. Let me take you somewhere where you can have a great adventure." said Jayson as he grabbed her hand. " Where?" asked Xe cautiously. " You'll see! " said Jay. Jayson and Xe walked through town till he led her to an abandoned rooftop. It was filled with bed pads and pillows. " Welcome to my home sweet home." said Jay. "This is where you live ?" asked Xe. "Yah." He sat back relaxing. "Why'd you bring me here?" asked Xe. " It's where I have most of my adventures. You said you'd like to have an adventure. Just don't bring anyone doen here, but look. It has a great view." He pulled back a curtain to show the roof top overlapping the whole city. Xe was impressed. She was amazed by him. How could someone like him have such a great life. "Wow! It's beautiful. I wish I had a view like this. This is nothing of what I got." she said. " Common. Your place isn't that bad is it?" " No," Xe looked at him," It's wonderful. It just gets so hard sometimes. That's why I'm here. I had to get out." " Wow. Seems rough. Hey at least you got it good. I'm up here all by myself all day and night." " Why? Don't you have a family?" asked Xe. " My mom passed ten years ago." Xe felt sorry. His life was better and at the same times worse than hers. He lost his family, but yet managed to live his life. He was free. Xe was thinking bout her and Auto and wondered what their life would be like. Married at a young age was something she never wanted to do. "Wow!" Jay interrupted her thoughts. " Look at that beautiful sunrise." "Sunrise?" shouted Xe. They ha been talking so long she didn't realize what time it was. She had to get home before anyone saw she was gone. "I have to get going. I...I have things to do and ...and...well. I've got to go." " Why?" asked Jay," don't you want to stay a little longer?" " Yah, but I can't. I just have to go." Xe didn't want to tell him who she really was. She had finally made a friend who could accept her for who she is and not a princesses. Jay helped her back to the end of town. "Bye. And again, thank you." Xe said as she rushed off to the palace. "Bye." said Jay as he watched her hurry off. Xe climbed back up to the ladder and sat on her balcony. "Wow!" she sighed. 


	3. So Soon?

For Love or a Kingdom

Chapter Three

Xenaiah crawled to her bed and began to go to sleep when her doors were opened wide and her mother came bursting in. " Wake up! Wake up! Time to get ready!" "Ready for what?" asked Xenaiah very tiredly. "Now Xenaiah silly. You know! We've got to get organized for your wedding." "Now? But it's not for months." she said. "I know, but I want to get a head start. I have the caterer here and the decorators. I need you to pick out your dress, so get up and get ready. We've got a wedding to plan." Her mom left very excitedly out of her room. "Why," Xenaiah moaned," Why oh why?" Just then Auto walked in. "Hey Xenaiah. Why so tired?" "I was uh...up late last night. Why?" " Oh nothing. I just thought we'd go out today and plan the wedding together." "Ok. Just let me wake up first." said Xenaiah as she laid back in her bed and yawned. " Well hurry," said Auto," I want to spend all day with you. Not two hours. We should get to know each other." He laughed as he walked out. Xenaiah reluctantly got out of bed and got ready. "Oh my god. We have at least 6 months people."" Let's go people, let's go! This wedding isn't going to plan itself you know. I want this to be perfect! " shouted Xenaiah's mom. Xenaiah made herself present through all the hustle and bustle. "Ah. Xena!" said her mother," glad for you to grace us with your presence. Now we need help deciding what color's to use." "Um, where's Auto?" she asked," we were going to do this together." "He's waiting in the main hall. No, no, no! I asked for the silver china." her mom stormed off. "Geese. it seems like she's more into this than I am. Maybe she should marry Auto." Xenaiah went to find Auto. Auto was waiting for her. "Hey." "Hey," she said," so what's up?" "Well," he replied," I just wanted to give you something in honor of our engagement." Out of his pocket he pulled out a ring. It was made of real diamonds and it shone like one of the stars in the sky. " Oh Auto," she gasped," It's so beautiful." " only beautiful enough for you my love." "But why" she asked. " Well every fiance needs a ring." he laughed. He turned to kiss her, but she gave him her cheek. " Uh," she said in the quietness," mother wants us to go pick out wedding decorations or stuff like that or something" she hesitated. " Ok then. Let's go!" he replied. They met her mother in the coronation hall jabbering orders to everyone. " No, No. That needs to go up to the throne hall for the ceremony." "Mom," Xenaiah interrupted. "What!" said her mom frantically," Oh Xenaiah. Perfect timing. I need you and Auto to go to town with the caterer and help her pick out dishes." " Ok. Common Auto." Xenaiah and Auto went to a disclosed part of town and looked around. " So," said Xenaiah," You never did tell me where you came from." " Well," Auto replied," I came from England. I was born into royalty just like you. I've been longing for the crown ever since I was little. My older brothers were in line for it before me so this is my first chance at the crown. I would give anything to have it." " Doesn't that seem a little selfish?" she asked. " Selfish? I do not know the word. How could I be selfish for wanting something that I long for." " Well haven't you ever thought about living your life before rushing into it? I mean there's so much out there to explore. So much to see. Don't you just want to go out on an adventure? Don't you think were rushing into this too soon? I've only known you for one month. I don't even know your mothers name." "Of course not." Xenaiah just walked on more as confused as usual. While they were picking things out, she couldn't help but think about Jayson. Her mind was filled with images of the night before. She knew that someway she had to go out and see him again. She felt free. " Um Auto?" "Yes?" he replied. "I was wondering if you could finish this up. I'd like to go home and take a nap." "Sure." he said. Xenaiah hurried home and fell asleep for a while before going out again. She wanted to be well rested to go out and have another night of fun. She wanted to see Jay.


	4. Trouble Again

For Love or a Kingdom

Chapter Four

That night she snuck out once again. She wore her disguise and manages to bring money this time just in case. She crawled down the ladder and over the wall. She roamed the streets looking for Jayson. She looked up and down the streets, but there was no sign of him. "Where could he be?" "Hello little pretty." She turned around and ran into the man she had met the night before, but this time he had a few more men with him. Xe got scared as she looked at each of the men. They were all fat, bald, and looked like they didn't have a life at all. "What do you want?" she asked terrified. "Now, me and my boys here have a problem," said Louis. " What? What is it?" she asked hesitantly. "Well, me and my boys here have a problem with people taking things from us." "But I didn't take anything this time. I...I have some money if you want it back, please just don't kill me." " Ya see here, I'm a past all the stuffs you did. I'm just tired of kids like you." "That's no reason to kill Me.," she said. " We don't care," he said," I'm still tired of you. So we gona solve that problem, and just for the fun of it, we'll take your money any way. Get 'er boys!" The men lunged at her. Xe turned around and took off in the other direction. They chased her through the streets. She punched one of the men then the other. Then all at once they jumped her. "Help!" she screamed. The fat man lifted his sward and just as it came down a hand caught it. "Jay!" shouted Xe excitedly. Jayson wrestled the Louis sward out of his hand. "Why you." Jay knocked him down with a punch. The other men lunged toward him, but Jay flipped and turned out of the way. He punched one of the men then kicked the other. Louis got up rubbing his head. He snuck behind Jay and knocked him to the ground. The other men took their turn with him busting him open. Xe tried to interfere to help him, but two guys held her back. Jayson finally fought his way out of the mess. He knocked some more guys out, saved Xe, picked up the sward and turned it on Louis panting. "Get out of here Louis!" said Jayson," I don't want to see you around her again!" Louis and his men turned and ran away. Jayson dropped the sward and fell to his knees out of breath and in pain. "Are you alright Jay?" asked Xe concerned as she ran to him. "Now how many times am I going to have to save your butt?" Jayson smiled. Xe laughed as she helped him up. "That looks like a pretty bad cut." "Oh it's nothing," he said," I've had worse. They walked back to his rooftop. Xe tore a piece of clothing and began bandaging his wound. " Your hands are soft and gentle. How do you know how to dress a wound?" he asked. "Well, were I come from you learn a lot. And this is one thing." "Wow. What is it like at your place?" "Well, my boyfr..." Xe paused not wanting to revile the truth," my sister is getting married. Things are just sort of hectic. She's confused and is not quite sure she wants to get married. It's just all happening so fast. She just wants to see if there's more out there. She's only known him for a month." "Wow. Sounds complicated. I heard the princesses is getting married." Xe stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "Really? Where did you hear that?" she asked. "Around," he said, "The whole town knows. The queen practically shouted it." "_Figures." whispered Xe. "She's getting married to some dude named Autolocus. I wonder what she's like?" "Who?" asked Xe? "The princesses. I wonder what she's like. She must be beautiful." Xe just sighed hoping he wouldn't know who she really was. "Xenaiah. That's a pretty name." "Yeah. I guess it is.," said Xe as she looked away. Xe was glad he didn't know who she was. Her name was obvious, but he had no clue. "Well, all done." said Xe. " Thanks. I could have never done that my self." "Your quite welcome." she replied. "So what know?" asked Jay. "What time is it?" " Late night." "I've got to be going. I have to get back before anyone knows i'm gone. I could use the sleep after tonight." "Well wait," said Jayson," let me walk you back." He walked her back through the streets once again. Xe liked Jay. She had never had a friend as nice as him. Who would risk their life to save her? Xe stopped a few feet in front of Jayson not tempted to go any further. She turned to him. "Well, I can make it from here. Thanks for saving me again. Hope the cut feels better." "Oh it's my pleasure. I'll be fine. Are you coming out tomorrow night?" Jay asked. She thought for a moment. "Sure," she said," why not. So long as I don't run into trouble again." Jay smiled at her and took one of her hand s in his. "If you do, I'll be here." Xe laughed. " See you tomorrow." he said as he gently kissed her hand. " Tomorrow." she replied. He let go as she turned and made her way back to the palace. She climbed back up to her room and met shadow at the balcony. She smiled at him. "Hey boy. Be quiet. You don't want to wake anybody up do you? I had a great time out tonight. When I'm out, it's like I'm free. Like I'm a whole different person." She patted him on his head as she took of f her disguise and crawled into bed tired from the attack. Once again thoughts raced through her head. She thought of Jayson and Auto. She liked Jayson a lot, and she didn't know it. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep waiting for someone to wake her. " What a night!" she sighed. _


	5. Close Encounters

For Love or a Kingdom

_Chapter 5_

Xenaiah awoke with the bright sun glaring in and the birds chirping a song. "Let's get a move on people. This wedding is in a couple of months I can't have you jeopardizing it!" Xenaiah heard her mother barking orders as she woke up. She put on her robe to go see what it was about. "Mom. What's going on?" she asked. " Well, obviously some people around here don't know how to plan a wedding." she shouted. " Take it easy. I'm not as egger as you to get in a dress and veil. I think there doing a fine job. Don't be so hard. After all, it is _my_ wedding." "Everyone's a critic!" Said Xe's mom as she stormed off. Xenaiah went back into her room to get ready." She needs to take a chill pill." Xenaiah got ready for the chaotic day. She found Autolocus in the throne room trying on his coronation robe secretly. The last people to ware them were her father. They were dusty and old. She didn't take to kindly to anyone messing with them. Even her mother, let alone Auto. "What are you doing?" she asked as he jumped. " Oh! Xenaiah. You startled me." he said surprised. "I was just seeing what it would be like when I put these on." "But those are my fathers." she said looking at him. "So. He's dead now and there's going to be a new king. It's about time we work these babies in. Shouldn't you be helping your mother with the wedding?" he said as he continued to mess around. "She's got it under control," she replied as she kept the words about her father in her head, "she doesn't need me around to wreck her perfect wedding. Everybody's making a big deal out of this. I'm not ever sure if I want to become Queen this soon." "What are you talking about Xenaiah?" "I'm just saying. I'm not ready for this." she said firmly as she looked away frightened. "Don't do this to me. I need you. I need this. I love you. Don't let me down." Xenaiah stood there. Her heart was heavy. She didn't want to let her mom down after her mom has put so much on her. She didn't want to let Auto down or the kingdom that needed her more than anything. She held a little smile. "I'm sorry I ever thought of it." she said. "Thanks. I need this." He tried to give her a kiss, but she turned to her cheek. "See ya," she said as she turned and walked off. "Where are you going?" he asked as he continued to mess with her fathers' stuff. He was right too. Her father was gone and he deserved the robes. Or so she thought. "Out." Xenaiah asked her mom if she could go out to town for a bit. With all the mess, her mom didn't care. Xenaiah went to a disclosed place were she always goes. She shopped around for a bit and picked up a few things. For the wedding. She couldn't help but think what Jayson was up to. She decided to wonder out into the main market. She just looked passed all the faces. She searched the crowd till she found one face she knew. It was Jayson. He was looking right at her. She started to panic, Because she wasn't sure if she should tell him the truth. With the way she was dressed and looked, she hoped he wouldn't notice. He started walking towards her. He kept walking closer and closer and closer. She finally decided to turn and run into an ally. There was no place to go. She had to have a place to hide. Not knowing what exactly to do, she pulled a sheet down off a clothesline in front of her and covered her dress and face and sat down. Jay turned the corner and approached her. " Um. Do I know you?" he asked. Disguising her voice, Xenaiah answered his question. "I don't think so, but I think my friend knows you. She's a crazy little thing. Always sneaking out at night to meet some young man named Jayson" He looked at her. "That's me. Are you talking about Xe?" "Of course I am. Who else?" Jayson grinned. "Were is she," he asked, "Dose she live close? Is she home?" "Uh..Uh..she's..Uh.. out. Yes! Out. Out with her mother doing some stuff. Why?" Jayson looked at her funny. She tried to sound convincing, so that he wouldn't suspect any thing, "Oh nothing," he finally answered," I was just hopping I could see her." "Well knowing Xe, she'll probably be out tonight. I'll tell her you stopped by." "Oh. Ok. Thanks." "My pleasure." she said as he walked off. She watched him as he left then with her heart thumping, she decided to go back home. "How was your day?" she ran into Auto while coming into her room. "Fine." she said. "I just picked up a few things. Um. Can you give them to my mom?" she asked. "Sure." Auto took the things suspiciously and left. She closed the door behind her all out of breath. She looked at Shadow who was sitting on the floor staring up at her. "That was a close one!"


	6. Late Night Out

For Love or a Kingdom

Chapter 6

"I ran into someone in the market as he walked with Xe. "Oh really? Who ?" she asked hesitantly. "Oh. I don't know her name, but she said she knew you." "Oh yes. My um...friend...Um Candace. Yah. She told me she ran into you." "It's funny though." "What?" she asked. " For some strange reason, I thought I seen you." he said as he looked at her. "Really?" She looked down at her feet. "Yes. I could have sworn it. She was so beautifully. I looked at her than she ran into an ally. When I caught up, I guess I seen Candace." He paused. "Oh well. I guess it doesn't matter now, because you're right here." Xe sighed with relief. "So," Jay broke the silence," What's on the agenda tonight, because if you're not doing anything I would like to take you somewhere special. Xe looked at him and smiled. For a moment she thought about telling him who she was, but she always couldn't work up the nerve to do it. "Nothing." she smiled. "Ok then! Let's go!" "Where?" she asked. "You'll see!" Jay led Xe to a beautiful Oasis in the dessert on the outskirts of town. It had palm trees filled with coconuts. There was the most beautiful waterfall you could ever see. On the ground was a basket filled with food. Xe was surprised. " I'd thought we'd have a late night picnic." said Jayson smiling staring into her eyes. Xe was happy. No one had ever done this for her. Out of there own free will that is. Not ever Autolocus. They never did anything special like this. All she did was sit in the palace all day. She's never been on a picnic before. She was so happy. She couldn't help but give Jay a big hug. "Oh Jayson. It's beautiful," she cried, "but why? How did you know I would come.?" "Well," he replied," I just thought that with the stress at home and with your sisters wedding in all, I thought that tonight should be extra fun. Besides, you're always alone and I know that you want company." Xe felt better than she had ever before. He was doing this all for her. He cared for her. "Thanks," she said, "I do need a little fun don't I?" "Of course you do." Xe and Jay sat down and ate as they laughed and talked. They talked about their lives, their childhood, everything. They were becoming more and more closer to each other. "Well," said Jay," I'm stuffed." "Me too," agreed Xe," that was great. Midnight snacks are always fun." "So how bout a swim?" Xe looked at him. "Swim? Are you crazy. It's three in the morning, the stars are out, and it's cold. There's no way I'm getting in." "Suite yourself." he said then jumped into the water splashing her. "You're crazy!" she laughed. "You're going to freeze." " That's what you think." he said then pulled her in clothes and all. "AHHA" Splash! "I'm going to kill you." she shivered. "Why would you want to do that when you need to rescue your butt all the time. Xe laughed and splashed Jay." I'm so cold ." she said holding onto her shoulders. "Here," said Jayson, "grab on." Jayson held Xe tight in his arms as they swam around. She rested her head on his shoulder. Xe felt safe and secure with Jay. Not a care in the world. She wasn't thinking about anything. Not the wedding, not Auto, nothing. Her mind was blank. The only thing she did think of was jay and their past few weeks together. Jay was the only one she had counted on. "You feel warmer?" Xe heard as she looked up. "Yes. A little." she replied looking into his deep, blue eyes. "Well maybe you should get out." he replied staring into hers. "I think I will." Jay helped her out. "I'm tired now." she said. "Already? The nights just begun! Don't leave yet!" Jayson said in a high voice. "I wont," she giggled, "Like you said. The nights just begun." Jay continued to float around in the water while Xe sat down and huddled into a blanket. She watched Jay swim around. She looked up at the beautiful, sparkling, night sky. The stars shone like diamonds and the moon shone like the sun in the shape of a thumbnail. "Isn't it beautiful Jay?" she asked. "What?" " The sky. Isn't it beautiful?" Rarely did she get a chance to reflect on the wonders of God. "Yes," he said, "it's as beautiful as you are." She smiled. "Auto..Um. My friend wouldn't think so. he doesn't like things like this. He cares more about himself." She looked at Jay. He smiled back as he was climbing out of the water. Xe handed him the blanket. "No." he refused," I'll be fine. You're the cold one remember?" Xe laughed. "You are so crazy." "That's me!" he said as he wiped the drops of water from her face still dripping. Xe and Jay talked for what seemed like an eternity. They looked at the stars and the moon reflecting in the lake. Xe laid down huddled next to Jay on the softness of the sand. He held her in his arms just o protect her from any harm. The blanket wrapped around both of them. Xe looked up at the night sky and before they knew it, they were asleep.


	7. What's The Secret

For Love or a Kingdom

Chapter 7

Xe awoke from the cool breeze around her. She yawned and looked up at the sky. She looked around her. She seen Jay fast asleep right next to her. She smiled at him then realized she'd been out all night. She started to worry. "

Oh my gosh! I can't believe I fell asleep. I got to get home now before anyone knows I'm gone. Oh I've got to get out of here!" She woke up Jay frantically. "Jay! Jay! Wake up!"

"Not now mommy. I'm not finished eating my cookie." Xe looked at him oddly

"Jay!" she screamed. "

Uh! What?" "

We fell asleep. I've got to get back to the palace before anyone realizes I'm gone." "

Palace?" said Jay with confusion on his face."

She looked at him. 'Hum Yah," she paused," Oh it's nothing. Just come on!" J ay looked at her like she was hiding something. "

Xe..."

"Come on!" she interrupted as she pulled his arm. They quickly ran back to town. Jay stopped her all out of breath.

"Why do you always have to leave? Won't your parents understand? I mean we could spend all day together. What are you afraid to tell me Xe?" Xe looked at him. She'd give anything to spend all day with him, but she couldn't. "Why do we always stop here? The only time I can see you is at night. Not the day. Why must you always go? Can't I go with you to your house?" Xe looked into his eyes desperately wanting to tell him the truth, but she couldn't imagine what he would say. She didn't know how to tell him after lying to him for so long.

"I don't know," she said, "it's complicated ok. It's just. Well. It's hard to explain, but I really do have to go. I'll be in so much trouble that you couldn't imagine."

"What can they do to you. Lock you up in the palace?"

"You could say that." she whispered.

"Ok." he said. As Xe started to leave he pulled her in to him by her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You know you can tell me anything," he whispered in her ear, "don't be afraid to. Bye." She stood there for a moment then turned and hurried home. Xe raced frantically to the palace leaving Jay behind her. She ran as fast as she could. She slammed through the palace gates unnoticed. She seen the decorators and hid behind some trees as she rushed to her room. She climbed up the ladder and hit the balcony. She heard footsteps walking her way. The door started to open as she flung off her shoes. She jumped over shadow and leaped onto her bed and under her covers.

"Xenaiah?" Autolocus walked in. Xenaiah,out of breath, acted like she was asleep and prayed to God that he didn't notice she just got in. "Xenaiah. Wake up." said Auto as he shook her.

"Hum?" she said as if she was just getting up. "Oh hey Auto. What's up?"

"What's up? That's exactly what I want to know." Autolocus stood there glaring at her with his arms folded across his chest.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What do I mean? Well you tell me."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Well your always tired in the morning, you don't care about the mess you mother's making with the wedding, and we haven't even thought about my coronation. Seems to me like your hiding something. Don't you want me to be your king? To be your husband?" Xenaiah looked at him hiding her body under her covers as she sat up.

"Nothing's wrong Auto. Nothing. It seems to me though that your more egar to become king than marrying me. The wedding's not even here yet. We still have a while to go. We've only known each other for a few months. Do you really love me Autolocus? Do you? Maybe your right. Maybe I don't want to get married, but I'm doing it."

"Then why did you agree to it?" he shouted.

"I'm doing it for my people. For my mother. Why should I do it for you? Do you really love me hum? Or do you love that crown more than me? I'm not the only one hiding Autolocus. You are." Autolocus stormed out of her room angrily and slammed the door behind him. Xenaiah ran over to the balcony and started crying. Shadow came up and licked her face. She looked down at him and smiled brushing his silk black mane. "Thanks buddy. I needed that." The months soon passed and Xenaiah continued to go see Jayson. Every night as she went to see Jay, Xenaiah grew more and more close to him. So close that they he had become her best friend. She had grown further and further apat from Autolocus. Every night she snuck out and snuck back in. Auto, however, had become more and more suspicious. He knew she was sneaking out, but he didn't know where. So one night, he finally followed her out to find out where she's been hiding these past few months.


	8. The Truth

For Love or a Kingdom

Chapter 8

"Tomorrow's my baby's wedding! Oh she's all grown up." said Xenaiahs' mom as they finished the last of the plans.

"Yah. Can't wait mom." said Xenaiah sarcastically. "Mom. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing. I don't think I'm in love with Autolocus. These past few months, well, we've really haven't been getting along or talked or any thing. I mean.."

"Here we go again," Xenaiahs mom interrupted her, "how many times do I have to tell you Xena? It's for the kingdom."

"Are you sure?" she said, "don't you think you should marry for love, and not just because you should?" Xenaiahs' mom just stopped and stared. She knew a big speech was about to come.

"Listen Xenaiah. When I was your age I was married. I, like you, didn't want to because I was in love with someone else. Someone who meant the world to me. I didn't know it at the time, but I was in love. I would sneak out every night just to see him. He was my only friend and the only one who truly cared for me. Then I got married. I did it for the kingdom. I had to."

"What happened to the guy?" asked Xenaiah very intrigued.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. Last I heard he was in Egypt. We kept in touch, but soon drifted apart. The thing is Xenaiah, is that I grew to love your father. The kingdom must always come first in our line of work Xenaiah. You may not love Auto now, but I know you will grow to love him. Just please do this for me. I'm getting old and I can't rule a kingdom by myself." Xenaiah felt guilty about her moms' story. She was just like her mom, but could she. Could she be in love with Jayson just like her mom was in love? Can't be. She didn't want anything else to go wrong. So that night she decided to tell Jay the truth, but what she didn't know, was that Auto was right behind her this time.



Xenaiah crept quietly to her room. Auto was following her footsteps right behind her. Xe crept down the balcony and ran through the streets looking for Jayson. "Xenaiah! What are you doing?"

"Autolocus!" Xenaiah turned around surprised. "I'm not doing anything. I...I...I... just have to tell somebody something. Why are you following me?"

"Well for one," Auto said," the wedding's tomorrow, and I've wanted to see were you've been going these past few months. You've been sneaking out all this time."

"You knew about that?"

"Of course I did."

"But how?" she asked.

"Well. It's kind of obvious when your tired during the day and plus I saw you out my window one night." Xenaiah looked at him.

"Listen Autolocus. This is the last time. I just need to find someone and tell him the truth."

"Tell who what? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Never mind."

"Common Xenaiah. We've got to go home." said Auto as he grabbed her arm.

"Let go. I'll be home in a little bit. Now just go and leave me alone for a while and please don't tell mom. I don't want her to get worried." She started to turn, but he grabbed her hand, and pulled her toward him. "Maybe I can convince you to stay." he said and kissed her. Xenaiah was amazed. For how much she thought she loved Auto, she felt nothing in their lip lock. "Xe?" Xe let go of Autos' grip to turn and see Jayson right behind her.

"Jayson." she said surprised.

"What's going on? Who's this?"

"Listen Jay. We've got to talk. I..." Auto interrupted her.

"I," he said," am Prince Autolocus Leonardo Céna."

"Your Prince Autolocus?" asked Jayson confused. "Xe. Why were you kissing him? Better yet, why were you kissing her? Your getting married to the princesses."

" You moron," said Auto," she is the princesses. Her name is Xenaiah Maria Christine."

"What responded Jay looking towards Xe. "It can't be true. Her name is Xe. She'll tell me anything. Xe tell him who you are. Xe looked at him sorry and guilty. "No. It is true," he said, "you are Xenaiah. but..." He looked at her disappointed. "So, everything you told me. Everything we did. That was all a lie?"

"Look Jayson," said Xe as she grabbed his arm, "I was going to tell you. That is what I was doing tonight. Ple..." Jay pulled away his arm and interrupted her. "

What about that day in the market?"

"That was me." she said as she looked down.

"So," he said, "What did you expect me to do? Continue to follow your little charade like I was a fool?"

"No I.."

"Haven't these past few months meant anything to you?"

"Yes, but I..."

"Look Xe. From the day I met you I liked you. I saw something in you that you don't see in most girls. You were different. But I guess it was a lie. All a lie. Why? I poured my heart and soul out to you. Why?" Xenaiah just sat and stared in his eyes while water filled hers. "I was going.."

"Don't," he intteruppted,"I don't want to hear it. I can't believed you lied. I thought you were better than that Xe. I liked you. No. I loved you. I thought you felt the same way. You knew you could trust me with anything, but you lied. I guess I wasn't that special to you. I was a fool not to see who you really were. The princesses. Xe. Xenaiah. Well now I'm thru. Goodbye your highness." Jay turned and stormed off. "But Jay I..." Xenaiah fell to her knees. Everything she thought would happen did. She couldn't believe her one true friend was gone. The one who cared about her was gone. Her freedom was gone. "Come on Xe,"said Auto as he pulled her off the ground.

"Just call me Xenaiah Auto. Xe doesn't exist no more. She stood up starring at Jays' back walking off into the distance. Xenaiah and Autolocus made their way back to the castle. "Forget about him Xenaiah," said Auto, "tomorrows the wedding. Your maiden Gabriella is coming home and well... well... goodnight love." said Auto as he left her room. Xenaiah laid down on her bed and Shadow crawled up on her. "Shadow. This was a bad idea. Jay's gone. The adventure's over. I should've told him the truth. I guess. I guess. I'll never know. Jay's really gone." Xenaiah rolled over in a pillow of tears. Xenaiah thought about the time they had spent together. She wasn't egar for the wedding. She was just like her mom. She knew she wasn't in love with Auto, but what she didn't realize was that she was in love with Jay.


	9. The Wedding Choice

For Love or a Kingdom

Chapter 9

"It's almost time to Xena! Let's go!"

Xenaiahs mom interrupted her flashback. "

Well. I guess this is it. Now that I think about this, it's not that bad of an idea. I guess I'm marring Auto." said Xenaiah to Gabriella. "Are you sure you want to do this Xe?"

"I've got to Gabbie. It's for the kingdom. Don't call me Xe neither."

" Whatever Xenaiah. Listen, you told me to listen to your story and help. If you want my honest opinion, I say don't do it. It's not to late to call it off."

"I've go to do this Gabbie. I just can't call it off. It's for my kingdom." "Screw the kingdom. Jay loves you."

"Jay is lost to me now. I don't know if he'll ever talk to me. Auto.." Gabriella interrupted her.

"Auto! Well Autolocus just wants to be king. Can't you realize that Xenaiah? Are you sure he really loves you. What about all the stuff you said about him? The stuff you told me. The stuff you told Jayson. Take my advice. When do you ever find someone in this world like Jayson? You did lose the one person you care about. The one person who cares about you. How would you fell the rest of your life knowing you did the wrong thing? Knowing there's more out there in this world beyond these palace walls. How did you get yourself into this? Well. That's for you to decide. For love or a Kingdom Xena? You chose."

Gabriella left the room leaving Xenaiah in thought with her own story, Could she really be in love with Jay or Auto? Or was she doing it just for the kingdom and her mother. Giving up the freedom she had when she was with Jay. The wedding bells tolled. Everyone from around the world was dressed in their finest. Gabbie was standing beside Xenaiahs mom dressed in a magnificent gown with her blond hair in braids. Xenaiahs mom was up by the alter dressed in her queenly robes. Autolocus was standing next to her dressed in a kinglike manor. The palace, after months of decorating, was elegant with white roses everywhere. Ribbons and lace filled the halls. And a white carpet stretch to Xenaiahs fate. Xenaiah came out dressed all in white in a no strap dress and veil with a tiara. She was the life of the party. Her hair was up in curls and braids and she looked even more beautiful than ever before. Her mom cried out a river when she saw her and Auto rolled his eyes. Xenaiah made her way up to the alter and took Autos hand. The ceremony began. Her mind raced with thoughts of Auto and her and her life and Jay until she landed on the night before she lost him. The night she fell in love.



"My. Do we look tired tonight." said Jay as he helped Xe up to his place.

"Oh. I'm fine."

"You know you can talk to me Xe. I'll always be here for you."

"I know," she responded, "who else can save me from fat store clerks than you?"

They both laughed. Xe looked into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back. "Can I tell you something?" he asked.

"Sure. Anything." she said holding his hand in hers.

"Well. Ever since I met you I've. Well. I don't know how to explain it. When I first looked into your eyes that night with Louis, well I seen something in you. You weren't like most girls. You were a brave one. Adventurous. Not afraid to be who you really were. You filled the missing piece in my heart Xe. I was lost till I found you. I had nothing. No family. Well, now your my family Xe. Willing to sneak out every night just to see me. To hang. To talk. That's what I like about you Xe." He grabbed her other hand into his and stared into her eyes. "You mean the world to me, and I would never let anything happen to you. Your more than my friend Xe. Your my life. I don't know what I would do without you."

Xe looked back into his eyes. Tears falling down her face. She didn't know what to say or do.

"Please don't cry Xe. What's wrong?" Jay held her in his arms. "Nothing." she said comforted by his touch. She thought of her mothers story. She couldn't let him go.

"Jay. I...I..."

"What?" he asked.

"Never mind."

She just couldn't tell him the truth for fear of losing him forever. She just stayed in his arms. She felt like she could be their for forever. She wanted to be. She looked up back into his eyes. There lips almost touching and Jay stroking her cheek.

"Jay?" she said. "

Yah?"

"I've got to go."

She got up and made her way back home.



"Do you princesses take Autolocus to be your husband? Miss? Miss? " "Xenaiah!" whispered her mother as she came back to reality. "Hun?"

"Pay attention." repeated her mom.

"Do you take Autolocus to be your husband?" replied the priest. Xenaiah thought for a moment then smiled and responded, "No."


	10. For love, Not a kingdom

For Love or a Kingdom

Chapter 10

"What do you mean no?" said Auto enraged.

"Xenaiah? What's the meaning of this?" asked her mother.

Gabriella looked at her and smiled. The crowed just gasped in unison. The priest closed his bible.

"Xenaiah. I would like to know the meaning of this."

"Listen mom," said Xenaiah,"I'm finally going to stick up for myself. I don't want this. I don't want to be forced into marriage. I want to get married when I'm ready. I'm still young. I should be living my life. Not rushing into one."

"But Xena. The kingdom."

"I know you know not about the kingdom. It's about love. It always has been. I know you felt the same way when you married dad. Did you truley ever love him?"

"But why Xenaiah?" asked her mother.

"I'm in love mom," she paused," Yah. I'm in love. Not with Auto, but..." she looked at Gabbie and smiled. "...But with Jayson." Gabriella smiled back. "Who's Jayson?" asked her mom.

"He's a commoner." The crowed gasped again.

"Oh shut up people and let the woman talk." shouted Gabriella.

"These past few months," Xenaiah continued, "I've been sneaking out. Just to see what it's like. Jayson saved my life. He saved my soul. I know I lost him, but I'm going to get him back."

"This is an outrage," said a man in the crowd, "I pay fifty dollars for this and travel from afar just to see this wedding, and it's not going to happen?"

"Sit down and shut up," responded Xenaiah, "No one forced you to come. Besides, it was free."

"Then who took my money?" wondered the man as he sat down quietly. She turned back to her mother. "I know I'm doing the right thing." "So," said Auto," you rather be with Jay?"

"Yes. I love him."

"What about all our time together? What.." What time Auto?" she asked, "Did you ever once care about how I felt about all this? Do really love me or that crown of yours." Xenaiah looked down at her finger and took off the ring. She laid it in his palm. "I can't do this Auto. I'm not in love with you." Auto stared at her, the ring, then the crown. He looked at his hand and brought it across Xenaiahs face. The crowed gasped.

"How dare you," he said as he grabbed the crown and put it on. "I need this crown. I need this. I need to be king. It's all I've ever wanted. Now your little brat and her dumb love affair rip it from my hands. Of course I never loved her. How could I. I just wanted to be king and now it's ruined."

"Get him guards!" said Xenaiahs mother.

"This isn't the end. I will be king!" The guards grabbed his arms and dragged him away.

"Xenaiah? Are you alright?" asked her mother.

"Yeah," she said, " Look mom. I,"

"Don't Xe. I was blinded. Blinded by the rule of a queen. I'm sorry that I really haven't been your mother lately. Your right. You're completely right. I never really did get over my love. Yes. I had love for your father, but it wasn't the same. I didn't fell the same for your father than when I was with my true love. I still love him. It is for love Xenaiah. Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't lose your love. Don't lose what means the most to you. Don't lose him." Xenaiah smiled as her mom gave her a kiss on her head. "You know," said her mom, "I think I'm ready to find love again. I think I'll just take a little trip to Egypt. Find myself a king." Xenaiah gave her mother a hug. Xe looked at Gabriella.

"Thanks Gabbie. For listening to me. For letting me see." Gabriella smiled.

"Anytime. Now go get him girl."

Xenaiah picked up her dress, turned and ran down the isle. The people gasped again.

"Oh, shut up already." said Gabbie.

Xenaiah ran through town with her white dress flowing in the wind. All the people stared. Finally she got to Jays house. Jay was sitting by the window looking out at the palace. He sighed.

"Why, Why, Why?" he said to himself.

"Jayson?"

Jay got up quickly and turned around to find Xe standing in the doorway in her dress.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "Aren't you supposed to be getting married. What dose princesses Xenaiah want with me. A commoner. A loser."

"Listen Jay. I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I understand it, but I..."

"What did you expect me to be Xe," he paused,"Xenaiah. What? Dumbfounded?"

"No. I couldn't tell you the truth." she said.

"Why?"

"Because. Well because I thought you wouldn't treat me any differently than who I am."

"Why?' he asked, "You know I don't care about that." Xe started to cry.

"I know that now, but just listen to me Jayson." He stared her in the eyes. "These past few months have meant the world to me. I felt free whenever I was around you. I thought I was doing the right thing by marrying Auto, but I was wrong. Wrong ok."

"You mean the world to me Xenaiah."

"I know. I realize that now. I was blinded ok. I was seen fit to do my royal duty. My head said I was doing the right thing, but my heart was gnawing me inside telling me no. You mean the world to me too jay. You're my life. My soul and my heart, Auto was never any of those things. He never loved me. I thought he did. I thought I loved him. He just wanted to be king. But you Jay. You were always there for me. No matter what happened. I like that about you Jayson. I was a crazy not to see the truth. That the truth had been there the whole time right in front of me. So please. Just give me this one last adventure with you. I love you. I've loved you since the moment I first looked in your eyes. It's taken me this long to understand that. I love you Jayson. I do. Really. I love you."

Xe dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Jayson turned his head away and stared out his window.

"I guess I better go. I'm a worthless nobody. I feel like the real me when I'm around you, but I lied to you. So why would you even want to listen to my heart." Tears were flowing down her face. "I understand if you never want to see me again. You probably don't. I should've never come back. I guess I should've married Autolocus and lived with this feeling locked in me.

Jay turned around as Xenaiah started to leave.

"Wait Xenaiah," he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "You aren't worthless."

Xenaiah laughed as he wiped away her tears. He stroked her face with the back of his hand and traced her lips with his fingers.

"You're beautiful and you know I love you too. You know you could've told me Xenaiah. It wouldn't have changed the way I felt about you."

"I know. I just thought..."

"Shush." Jay his finger to her lips. "I don't care who you are. Villager or princesses. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Xenaiah." Xenaiah looked at him and smiled "Just call me Xe."

He looked in to her eyes and her him.

"Ok...Xe."

Jayson smile as he pulled her lips to his and kissed her.

The End


End file.
